


not now, not today

by imnotcrazyiswear



Category: Forever (TV)
Genre: Angst, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Whump, Written in half an hour, henry/jo hinted, uploaded from my phone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 07:02:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3199898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imnotcrazyiswear/pseuds/imnotcrazyiswear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A confrontation with a suspect leaves Henry dying. But Jo is there and he can't tell her about his condition yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	not now, not today

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there friend!  
> I don't know if this fic even makes sense, but I was super bored and had a lot of forever feels. 
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!

Pain. That was all that Henry could think of right now. This agonizing pain in his abdomen that made his breaths come out in short gasps. He had been shot before, sure, but the pain seemed to be worse every time. 

They were only supposed to arrest a suspect, to search his apartement and then return to the station. Jo had warned him to stay close, but Henry just had to wander off again and with his luck he managed to get in the suspect's way as he wanted to escape. Bad idea. Three very well aimed shots to his gut and now the immortal lay dying in a dirty apartement in Brooklyn. 

Through his blurred vision he could see Jo gently pressing down on the wounds, trying to stop the bleeding. Her face was pale with shock and her normally bright eyes were wide with fear. She feared for him, Henry slowly realized, she feared for his life. 

"I-I'm going to b-be fine, detective." The medical examiner coughed, trying to reassure his partner.

Henry couldn't let himself die right in front of her, as selfish as it may seem, but he just wasn't ready to tell Jo about his condition yet. And as long as he had his strength he would fight for his life.  
She gave him a narrow smile in return, steadying her shaky hands to apply more pressure to the gushing wounds. Jo knew very well how serious the situation was. The ME's breaths were getting shallower and he seemed to be on the edge of unconsciousness. 

"Look at me, Henry. You won't die today, alright? The ambulance is on it's way. We'll get you to a hospital and you will be fine! Understood?"  
"…understood."

There were a few moments of silence, no more than two or three heartbeats, where Henry just focused on his friend's worried face. Through the thick blanket of dizzy mist clouding his mind she could almost be his lost love Abigail. Sure, they looked nothing alike and their characters couldn't be more different, but there was something in Detective Jo Martinez' eyes that reminded him of his sweet, sweet Abigail.

A smile softened his pale lips.  
"You sometimes remind me of her, Detective." Henry whispered softly, his fast approaching (temporary) death letting him drop all his guard.  
"Shh. Don't speak now, Henry. You need your strength." She answered softly, letting out a deep breath as she heard the faint sirens of an ambulance.  
"Just hang in there for a few more minutes."

But he couldn't. Henry's vision slowly faded, no matter how hard he tried to stay awake. His hand was sinking into the puddle of blood next to him and icy coldness crept down his spine.  
Before the darkness claimed him he heard Jo repeatedly shouting his name, he felt her shaky hands on his shoulders, trying to keep him awake and maybe it was his imagination, but he could swear that he felt something warm drop on his forehead.

The awakening was more than unpleasant. Instead of ice cold water all around him, there was the stinging smell of disinfectant and a lot of pain. Henry would probably give it a seven.

After the initial shock, a wave of relief rolled over him. He survived! He didn't reveal his secret!  
The doctor took a deep breath and opened his eyes. Everyone was there - asleep but there - sitting in various uncomfortable positions across his room.  
Abe, Lucas, Hanson and of course Jo.  
Brilliant, wonderful Jo. He couldn't help but smile at the detective. She and Abe were sitting to the left and right of his bed, both holding one of his hands.


End file.
